FastDrive 3: Pursuit
Summary Genres Action, Adventure, Crime, and Thriller Composer Brian Tyler Theme song "We Own It" by Wiz Khalifa and 2 Chainz Sequel FastDrive 4: Rivals Cast and characters *'Ryan Phillippe' as Jack Rhyers *'Adam Brody' as Nate Fisher *'Tom Hardy '''as Alex Rhodes *'Nathalie Kelley''' as Kayla Ramirez *'Camilla Belle' as Anna Rhyers *'Trey Songz '''as Aaron Gibson *'Columbus Short''' as Ron Gibson *'Rami Malek as 'Ben Yuan' ' *'Camille Guaty' as Elena Lopez *'Emily VanCamp' as Jenna Hills *'Luke Evans' as Ahlen Shaw *'Gina Carano' as Rina Herris *'Joe Taslim' as Jah *'Clara Paget' as Versa *'Brock Lesnar' as Kaine *'Benjamin Davies' as Daulson *'Dominic L. Santana' as Bennett Plot Following the events of FastDrive 2: Wanted, professional street racer Jack Rhyers (Ryan Philippe) and his crew have retired around the world; Ron (Columbus Short) lives with his younger brother Aaron Gibson (Trey Songz) in Italy and secretly mourns Aisha’s death; Ben Yuan (Rami Malek) and Elena Lopez (Camille Guaty) travel across the United Kingdom pulling off bank robbing heists; Jack and Jenna Hills (Emily VanCamp) lives in Spain, along with his sister Anna (Camilla Belle) and her boyfriend Nate Fisher (Adam Brody). After Nate beats Jack in their final race, he returns to Anna, who gives birth to their newborn son, Max; they are joined by Elena, Ben, Aaron, Ron, Jenna and Jack, who called the rest of the crew to come welcome the newest member of the family. Three years later, special highly trained CIA agent Alex Rhodes (Tom Hardy) is given a file concerning a hijack of a UDF (Union Defense Force) military convoy in Dubai. In the file, Rhodes discovers recent photos of Kayla Ramirez (Nathalie Kelley), Jack’s girlfriend and member of his crew who was thought to have died in the explosion of her car in (FastDrive). Partnering with highly skilled agent Rina Herris (Gina Carano), Rhodes travels to Dubai, where they investigate the destruction of a convey by Ahlen Shaw (Luke Evans), an international mercenary criminal terrorist, and his crew of elite mercenaries. Rhodes tracks down Jack and asks him to help him take down Shaw and his crew, promising to make him and the crew are given full amnesty in their past crimes, allowing them to return back to the United States. Jack visits Nate and Anna, who are spending time playing with Max, and they are later joined by the rest of the crew, when jack explains to them of the information Rhodes informed him about. The crew all decide to help Rhodes bring down Shaw and his crew, in hopes to reunite with Kayla and return home; Anna and Jenna remains with Max. The crew travels to Dubai, where after capturing one of Shaw’s former subordinates, Rhodes forces him to lead them to Shaw’s hideout. However, it is revealed to be a trap intended to distract the crew and police force so that Shaw’s crew perform a heist elsewhere. Shaw flees by car, detonating his hideout and disabling most of the police. Jack, Rhodes and Rina pursuits Shaw while Nate, Ben, Elena, Ron and Aaron pursues Shaw’s crew. In an ensuing chase throughout downtown, the team is outsmarted by Shaw’s crew, and Kayla arrives to help Shaw escape. Jack tries to go after her, but she shot and grazed his left leg before escaping. Back at base, Rhodes reveals the crew that Shaw is stealing military components and attempts to steal a high-tech chip-like nightshade devise, fully capable of powering weapons that could wipeout an entire population, and sell it to the Russians. All of Shaw’s crew is identified – Jah (Joe Taslim), Versa (Clara Paget), Kaine (Brock Lesnar), Daulson (Benjamin Davies) and Bennett (Dominic L. Santana) Meanwhile, Shaw and his crew discover Kayla’s relationship with Jack, and though they suspect she still suffers from amnesia and cannot remember them, Kayla is actually shocked to see her fellow friends after three years. Ben, Elena, Aaron and Rina tracks down a scientist name Bryan, who developed the nightshade chip. They attempt to find a way of disabling the nightshade chip, but just as Bryan was about to tell them, Jah, Bennett and Kayla appears; a gunfight ensues and Bryan is killed. Elena shot and injures Bennett, but he still manages to escape with the nightshade chip. Jah easily beats Ben and Aaron and flees with Kayla, who fought and subdued Rina in a fierce fight. At the hideout, Kayla asks Shaw of his intentions with the chip, but Shaw doesn’t answer. In the meantime, Nate decides to infiltrate Shaw’s hideout to retrieve the nightshade chip and if possible learn what he attends to do next. He also plans to find out about Kayla and report back to Jack. When captured, Nate is taken back to the hideout in captivity. There, Kayla reveals to him how she survived and came to meet and join Shaw; after Price Maero rammed her vehicle he attempted to shoot and kill Kayla, but as she crawls out of the car, the car explodes, sending her hurling to a tree, knocking her out. She was found and taken to the hospital, where Shaw, whom Maero was supplying his shares of stolen shipment towards him and his crew, attempted to finish Kayla, who pretends to have amnesia. In order to prevent Shaw from going after the crew, Kayla willingly agrees to join Shaw’s crew, so that the people she loves and cares about are safe. Kayla gives Nate a knife to escape, before leaving for a street race taking place downtown. Learning from Ben of the street race, Jack locates and challenges Kayla to a race. He beats, and after a short reunion make out, returns Kayla her pendant necklace he had kept. As Kayla leaves, Shaw arrives and warns Jack for him and his crew to walk away, but Jack refuses and leaves. Meanwhile, Nate escapes from Shaw’s hideout after stealing the nightshade chip and beating Jah into submission. Shaw and his crew confront Kayla, suspecting she aided Nate in his escape, but just as she drives off angry, Shaw reveals his plan to retrieve the nightshade chip and kill Kayla in front of Jack and his crew for her betrayal. Ron tracks Shaw’s next attack on the military base, but after capturing Daulson, it is then revealed that it was all a distraction for Shaw, Jah, and Kayla to assault a military convoy, which was transporting the nightshade chip to the airport and have it delivered to the CIA. Jack’s crew interferes and successful obtaining the nightshade chip; an ensuing chase emerges on the highway; Ben and Elena pursue and apprehend Bennett; Shaw commands an autopilot attack helicopter and destroys cars along the way; and Aaron risks his life, jumping from car-to-car, to shoot down the helicopter. Kayla is hurled from Shaw’s truck in mid-air, and Jack risks his own life to save her from falling to her death. Shaw and Jah are apprehended by Nate, Ron, Aaron and are force to surrender when Rhodes and most of the military arrives. Back at base, the crew quickly forgives Kayla, knowing what she did was to try and protect them, and though it appears they’ve won the battle, Shaw reveals that he has kidnapped Anna and Max, so the crew is force to release him; Rina (revealed to have been working with Shaw the entire time) leaves with Shaw, who demands the crew to hand over the nightshade chip in exchange for Anna’s life. The military refuses to help crew after giving Shaw the nightshade devise, and a desperate Nate prepares to go after Shaw and rescue his family on his own, knowing Shaw will kill Anna and take Max. Jack and the crew, along with Rhodes, prepare an assault on Shaw and his crew to rescue Anna and Max. They give chase, as Shaw and his team boards a large massive cargo plane in motion on the tracks. Rina prepares to kill a hostage Anna, but Jack drives his car into the cargo hold and hits her before she could do so. Anna flees with Max, with Shaw and Versa in pursuit awhile Jack pursues Shaw with his shotgun; Nate attempts to help Anna, only to be stopped and restrained by Kaine. Rhodes boards the plane, and Kayla fights Rina. Nate manages to get free from Kaine’s grasp and helps Anna, before attacking and beating Shaw, who was still pursuing Anna, into submission; Jack struggles with Kaine when he attempted to shoot Shaw as he was fighting Nate. Shaw apprehends Nate, who was distracted trying to get Anna and Max to safety, and is about to kill him, when Jack quickly takes a wooden bat and knocks Kaine into Shaw, saving Nate. As Aaron engages and struggles with Jah, Nate, with Anna and Max, drives out of the cargo hold, with Versa in pursuit. Having learned from last time, Nate tricks Versa, putting his car into a handbrake spin and safely lands after being launched backwards by her vehicle. A confused Versa tries to change direction however collides into an airline bumper; she is killed when thrown from out of the vehicle as it continues to flip and wreck. Rhodes helps Jack against Shaw and Kaine, and Ron, watching as Aaron continues to struggle with Jah, throws his gun to Aaron, who shots Jah as he fall back to his vehicle, driven by Bennett. Ron then quickly rams Bennett into the cargo plane’s crosswind, killing Bennett and Jah, who was thrown from the vehicle. Ben and Elena are persuaded by Daulson; while in the meantime, Rhodes subdues Kaine, who is killed after being set on fire by Rhodes in their fight; Shaw is beaten by Jack. The cargo plane attempts to take off, but is held down by the excess weight as Ben, Elena, Aaron, Ron, Nate, and Anna tether the plane to their vehicles. Rina overwhelms Kayla, who then kills Rina by shooting her out of the cargo plane with a harpoon-gun. Elena struggles with Daulson, who prepares to kill Ben as he helps Elena from falling. However, Elena sacrifices herself to save Ben, who fiercely attacks Daulson and throws him into a cargo plane’s jet engine, killing Daulson. Kayla escapes with Rhodes to safety, but Jack pursues and engages a final showdown with Shaw, who tried to flee with the nightshade chip. Shaw is thrown from the cargo plane and dies, as it crashes to the ground. Jack risks his life to jump onto Nate’s vehicle, and gives Rhodes the nightshade chip. The crew then joins together as they comfort Ben, who mourns Elena’s death. In the aftermath, Jack and the crew return back to the United States, where they held a funeral for Elena. Soon after, Rhodes and Jenna arrive and confirm the crew they are official free. Jenna tells Jack that she is happy for him and Kayla, who agrees with Jenna to be good friends. Everyone, including Rhodes and Jenna, gathers to share a meal together and Aaron, who tried to eat before everyone else, blesses the table.